Des Anges et des Démons
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Drabbles divers sur l'univers de Good omens, dépeignant les relations de Crowley et d'Aziraphale au cours des siècles...et éventuellement leurs difficultés à gérer un Antéchrist!
1. Il faut se méfier des anges

**Titre** Il faut se méfier des Anges

**Personnages/Pairing**: Aziraphale, Rampa

**Disclaimer**: Tout à Pratchett et Gaiman

**Rating** : PG

**Nombre de mots**: 350

Cette ficlet a été écrite pour l'anniversaire de benebu, qui elle aussi apprécie Good omens, ses anges et ses démons

* * *

**Il faut se méfier des Anges**

.

Certaines personnes trouvent qu'il est impossible de résister aux chiots, à leurs grands yeux humides, à leur petite truffe et à leurs adorables petites pattes.

Rampa n'a jamais eu le moindre mal à leur expédier un bon coup de pied ou à manipuler le maître jusqu'à ce qu'il appelle le fourreur le plus proche. Avant que vous posiez la question, il vole les sucettes des bébés (et souffle à leur mère l'idée de les coller devant la télé pour avoir la paix), noie les chatons (voir la maman chat, le papa chat et le propriétaire avec) et c'est lui qui favorise la prolifération des pigeons en ville, espérant créer une zoonose d'origine aviaire….

Si vous le lui reprochiez il vous dirait qu'il ne fait que son job !

Il n'y a qu'un être au monde capable de le refréner et il s'agit d'un libraire de Soho, qui entre autres particularités d'essayer de vendre le moins de livres possibles, de donner du pain aux canards de St James trois fois par semaine et d'être plus que régulièrement dans le collimateur du fisc.

Et accessoirement, d'être un Ange.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme cela.

—Je ne te regarde pas d'une façon particulière. Je dis juste que j'ai du travail avec ce nouvel inventaire.

—D'après notre Accord, tout ce qui est dans ce périmètre me revient ! Alors ce n'est pas la peine de bouder à cause d'une gamine tombée dans la drogue.

—Je ne boude pas, Rampa. Je te dis juste que je ne peux pas venir dîner ce soir avec toi car je dois terminer avant l'arrivée des agents du Trésor. ….

—Tu sais qu'il suffirait que tu fasses un miracle ?

—Je ne vais pas utiliser mes pouvoirs pour une telle chose. Ils sont pour aider les gens !

—Et si je prenais moi-même un rendez-vous pour la gosse chez un spécialiste des cures de désintoxication ?

—J'aurais quand même du travail.

—….

—Mais tu pourrais rester, commander des pizzas et j'ai déjà de la bière. A deux, cet inventaire sera plus vite fini. »

.

.

Fin.


	2. Méfiez vous des adolescents surpuissants

Titre: Ne donnez pas de mauvaises idées aux adolescents surpuissants.

Ecrit pour la communauté 31 jours sur le thème: Ad patres

Personnage/Couple: Crowley, Adam, Aziraphale

Rating: PG

Disclaimer:Tout est à Pratchett et à Gaiman,à mon grand désespoir

* * *

**Ne donnez pas de mauvaises idées aux adolescents surpuissants**

« Adam !!

—Quoi ?

—Rectifie cela immédiatement.

—Mais c'est lui qui l'a voulu !

—Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es, jeune homme. Ramène immédiatement Crowley de cet endroit !

—C'est lui qui l'a dit : « je préférerais encore être mort que de subir cela une fois de plus ! » Et je peux le comprendre. C'est sirupeux et insipide.

—_La petite maison dans la prairie_ est un excellent programme, tout à fait de ton âge, et ne détourne pas la conversation. Ramène Crowley des Enfers, sinon je raconterais tout à Pepper !

—T'es un ange, t'oserais pas dénoncer quelqu'un ou faire du chantage. Pas pour un démon

—Crowley est un démon très particulier. Si quelqu'un doit le renvoyer au Pandemonium, ce sera moi et personne d'autre !

—Oh, ça va…. »

SNAAAPPP !

« Agagagag, en dessous, Lucifer, mauvais poil….

—Là, là…Je vais soigner tes brûlures, te donner un bon chocolat chaud et tu essaieras de dormir un peu.

—NON ! Me laisse pas, y va revenir.

—Bon, moi je me sauve, j'ai un contrôle demain. Mais vous devriez peut-être vous poser des questions au sujet de votre exclusivité…. »

.

fin.


	3. Chamailleries

**Personnages/Pairing**: Famine/Pollution

**Disclaimer**: Tout à Pratchett et Gaiman

**Rating** : PG

**Prompt **: Chamailleries

**Nombre de mots **: 150 tout rond

**Ch'tit cadeau pour uathann

* * *

  
**

« L'Iran est à moi ! Des expérimentations sur l'uranium, des champs pétrolifères dont l'exploitation est aux normes des années soixante-dix et sans fond pour les réparations…Tout ce qu'il faut pour une catastrophe écologique ! Et en plus, ces braves gens abattent toujours les militants de Greepeace à vue, comme propagateur des idées diaboliques de l'Occident !

—L'Iran est à moi ! Des conditions climatiques difficiles, un régime qui refuse l'aide internationale, un système économique ridicule qui ne sert qu'à appauvrir les plus pauvres… les bases idéales pour une bonne famine ! »

Famine remarqua tout à coup l'air mal à l'aise de Pollution, qui regardait par-dessus son épaule. Juste à cet instant, il entendit, venant de _très près_ derrière lui :

« DESIREZ-VOUS QUE JE VOUS METTE D'ACCORD ? »

Il grimaça.

Quelque soit les chamailleries territoriales entre les trois Cavaliers, c'était toujours le Quatrième qui remportait la mise.

**Fin.


	4. Le coup de la chapelle

Titre: Le coup de la chapelle

Jour/Thème: 03 octobre, Chapelle

Personnage/Couple: Crowley, Aziraphale

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Tout est à Pratchett et Gaiman

**Le coup de la chapelle**

Aziraphale lui faisait le coup avec régularité.

Au moins une fois tous les cent ans.

Le démon venait le retrouver pour papoter un peu avec un vieux camarade **(0)** et paf, l'adresse fournie était celle d'une chapelle.

Les anges sont d'indécrottables optimistes, et Aziraphale était certainement le pire de tous. Lorsqu'on avait annoncé le déluge, il avait sûrement essayé d'apprendre la brasse à tous les humains qui lui tombait sous la main.

L'idée lui venait de temps en temps qu'une atmosphère sanctifiée ferait du bien à Crowley. Le démon ne cherchait pas à le détromper : voler les sucettes des bébés, faire proliférer les agents d'assurance et persuader les grands-mères de faire noyer les portées de leurs chattes étaient une chose, voir la moue déçue de l'ange en était une autre.

Contrairement à la croyance, entrer dans une église ne gêne pas les déchus plus que cela : il faut bien tenter les prêtres aussi. Ils ont juste tendance à ne pas trop s'approcher de l'autel. Il ne faut pas non plus tenter le sort…enfin, vous voyez….** (1).**

Il s'asseyait dans le fond et attendait, en causant avec application des pensées impures à toutes les femmes de l'assemblée, que l'ange ait fini d'inspirer des sermons au servant **(2) ** ou d'adoucir les peines humaines à grand coup d'illuminations. Aziraphale finissait par soupirer, le rejoindre et lui écraser le pied au passage en le voyant jouer des sourcils envers une jeune femme innocente, qui oublierait le lendemain sa vocation pour s'inscrire à une émission de téléréalité (et pour se venger, l'adjoint au maire, un des chouchous de Crowley choisirait au même instant de refuser un pot de vin et offrirait des fleurs à sa secrétaire en lui proposant de passer ensemble devant le maire pour cesser de vivre dans le péché).

« C'est de bonne guerre, mon ange, mais désolé, toujours pas envie de venir frapper à la porte de ton patron pour lui demander de me reprendre ! »

Ensuite il traînait l'ange dans le bar le plus proche et le soûlait consciencieusement, espérant qu'un jour l'autre oublierait d'éliminer l'alcool de son système et de paraître indigné quand il lui proposerait un dernier verre.

Il trouvait que c'était de bonne guerre pour le coup de la chapelle.

.

**(0)** **Officiellement dans le but de circonvenir l'ennemi par d'éventuels lapsus de l'ange, officieusement car il trouvait la compagnie de l'ancien gardien des Portes de l'Eden nettement plus intéressante que celle de ses collègues…déjà, Aziraphale ne tenait pas à boire dans un crâne humain**.

**(1) Crowley lui-même ne dépassait plus jamais les chaises du fond depuis le 13****ème**** siècle où un beau jour, en Italie, l'icône de Saint Michel suspendue à côté du tabernacle était partie comme une fusée pour s'abattre sur son crâne. Il avait toujours trouvé que le chef des légions célestes avait une tendance aux coups et blessures suspecte pour le camp auquel il appartenait.**

**(2) Pas toujours très enlevés d'ailleurs. Aziraphale avait beaucoup de qualités mais le sens de l'envolée lyrique n'en faisait pas partie. Les paroissiens trouvaient toujours un peu étrange que le prêtre tienne à expliquer à chaque figure de style que cela ne devait pas être pris au sens propre. **


	5. Fascination

**Titre** Fascination

**Personnages/Pairing**: Famine/Pollution

**Disclaimer**: Tout à Pratchett et Gaiman

**Rating** : PG

**Prompt **: Une chose que Pollution ne salira pas

**Nombre de mots **: 250

Ch'tit cadeau pour uathann

**Fascination**

Il y a des choses en ce monde qui dépassent les humains.

Et, avec assez de logique, elles dépassent leur création, Pollution en tête.

Aziraphale et ses semblables sont totalement hors de son influence. **(0)**. Quelque part, cela fascine d'ailleurs celui qui se fait appeler Monsieur White.

Depuis qu'il a croisé le chemin de la Principauté, il passe la moitié de son temps en Angleterre envoûté par la façon dont la simple présence du libraire bibliophile angélique contrecarre la moindre de ses actions. Il suffit qu'Aziraphale regarde avec des yeux peinés un jeune skinhead baraqué qui vient de jeter une canette vide par terre pour que celui-ci éprouve le besoin de la ramasser et de la mettre dans la poubelle la plus proche **(1)**

Ça exaspère Famine. Qu'est-ce qu'il croit, qu'il arrivera à changer l'Ange, à le salir ? Celui-ci est définitivement hors de sa portée.

Résultat, Pollution passe des journées entières à le surveiller et la seule façon pour Famine de passer du temps avec son amant, c'est de rester aussi à observer la seule créature surnaturelle à porter du tweed.

Sa seule consolation, c'est qu'il n'est pas la seule à être exaspéré par le comportement de Pollution.

Si celui-ci était humain, le regard de Crowley aurait déjà percé un trou à l'intérieur !

**(0) Crowley aussi, mais c'est parce qu'il est déjà totalement gagné à la cause. **

**(1) Et aussi d'aider les grands-mères à traverser et de reverser un dixième des revenus de son trafic d'herbe à l'Eglise. **

****Fin**


	6. Prière

**Titre**. Je t'en prie

**Personnages/Pairing**: Crowley, Aziraphale

**Disclaimer**: Rien à moi!

**Rating** : PG

**Défi **: Prière

**Nombre de mots**: 100

.

_**Je t'en prie**_**. **

**.  
**

L'athéisme fait doucement rigoler Crowley. Après tout, il sait que Dieu existe. Et les Anges, et tout le reste.

Cependant son opinion à leur sujet se résume à « Allez vous faire voir. » Depuis la Chute, il ne demande plus à Dieu, il se contente de prendre.

Lorsque ce jeune démon arriviste est envoyé sur terre pour faire ses preuves et qu'il attaque Aziraphale, Crowley prend sa vie.

Plus tard, devant la forme presque immobile de son ami, qu'il est incapable de soigner, il surprend d'anciens mots sur ses lèvres.

« Ne me l'enlève pas, _je t'en prie_… »

**Fin.

* * *

**Titre**. Et aussi pour…

**Personnages/Pairing**: Crowley, Aziraphale

**Disclaimer**: Rien à moi!

**Rating** : PG

**Défi **: Prière

**Nombre de mots**: 100

.

_**Et aussi pour…**_**. **

**.  
**

Théoriquement, le mal ne dort jamais, mais Crowley apprécie les draps de soie et la paresse entre dans la définition du poste **(0).**

Pendant qu'il sommeille, Aziraphale peut regagner l'arrière boutique sans craindre d'être dérangé par un démon amateur de dîners fins.

Là-bas, il joint sa voix au Chœur Céleste, celui que Crowley ne peut plus entendre…et c'est peut-être aussi bien, têtu comme il est, il se vexerait.

Les Anges ont la Foi

.

« _Et pour Crowley, Seigneur, j'implore Votre Clémence, qu'il retrouve le Chemin et se repente_…. »

.

**(0). Même s'il devrait l'induire chez autrui, pas en faire démonstration. **

**Fin.


End file.
